Songs for Dragon Age Characters
by BecauseItsALittleHumid
Summary: These are all songs on my Spotify playlist and the characters pop into my head when I listen to them, so I haven't done much in depth research. However, they are good choons and I would recommend giving them a wee listen. I'll probably add to this when other songs pop into my head. Rated T cause some of the songs have explicit content.


Songs for Dragon Age Characters- For Science!

These are all songs on my Spotify playlist and the characters pop into my head when I listen to them, so I haven't done much in depth research. However, they are good choons and I would recommend giving them a wee listen. Basically what I imagine them singing at a karaoke. I'll probably add to this when other songs pop into my head.

 **Sera** \- _J_ _umpin' Jack Flash by the Rolling Stones._ Its just her. Listen to the words. Also if you've seen Mean Streets, in the scene where they use this song, picture Sera as Robert De Niro. It works, believe me.

 **Flemmeth/ Mythal-** _Venus in Furs by The Velvet Underground._ I dunno why I feel like this suits but I just get Flemmeth vibes.

 **Isabela-** _U got the look by Prince._ This song is Hawke when she first meets Isabela. It just is.

 _Make me Feel by Janelle Monae._ Just because.

 _Layla_ _by Derek and The Dominoes and Duane Allman._ This is if she runs off with the book.

 **Hawke-** _When Doves Cry by Prince._ It's just Hawke, male or female. Kinda got Fenris Romance vibes from it too? I have a lot of Prince, bare with me.

 _Changes by David Bowie._

 _Rebel Rebel by David Bowie._

 **Zevran-** _Stop the World Cause I wanna Get off With You by The Arctic Monkeys._

 _Walk on the Wild Side by Lou Reed._

 **Solas-** _7 By Prince._ Look, I know there's nine elvhen gods but I just thought the lyrics were literally his story.

 _Ever Fallen in Love with (Someone you shouldn't've) by the Buzzcocks._ Sollavellan HELL.

 **Blackwall-** _Oldman by Neil Young._ Just listen to the words.

 **Varric-** _We Gotta Get Out of This Place by The Animals._ When you take him to the Deep Roads lol.

 _Reach out, I'll be There by The Four Tops._ Because Varric is the best friend ever.

 **Anders-** _Like A Rolling Stone by Bob Dylan._

 _Personality Crisis by The New York Dolls._

 _Karma Police by Radiohead._

 **Aveline-** _The Funnel of Love by Wanda Jackson._

 **Iron Bull-** _Are You Experienced by Jimi Hendrix._ I can honestly just picture him singing this.

 **Cole-** _Day in the Life by The Beatles._ Major Cole Vibes, definitely give this one a listen.

 _Nowhere Man by The Beatles._

 _Waterloo Sunset by The Kinks._

 **Female Lavellan-** _Dream a Little Dream of Me by Mama Cass. If they romanced Solas cause..._

 **Merrill-** _Little Wing by Jimi Hendrix_. Because this is just pure Merrill

 _Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds by The Beatles._

 **Oghren-** _Salad Days by Mac DeMarco_. Just cause its kind of grumpy like him.

 **Warden/ Hawke/ Inquisitor-** _With a Little Help From My Friends, Joe Cocker Version._

 _Heroes by David Bowie._ Because obviously.

 **Alistair-** _Happy Together by The Turtles._ He is pure.

 _My Sweet Lord by George Harrison_.

 **Vivienne-** _Vicious by Lou Reed._ Cause she's a powerful lady and she would definitely walk into battle to the beat of this song.

 **Leliana-** _Proud Mary by Creedance Clearwater Revival or Tina Turner, whoever you prefer._ Because Leliana just keeps going.

 **Cousland Warden-** _The Suburbs by Arcade Fire._

 **Literally everyone in the game-** _Help by The Beatles._

 **Morrigan-** _So long Marianne by Leonard Cohen._ Just change it to So Long Morrigan.

 **Fenris-** _Two Fingers by Jake Bugg._ When Fenris is alright and not hating his life.

 _Weight in Gold by Gallant._

 _She Loves You by The Beatles._ Feel like this is Varric singing to Fenris about Hawke lol.

 **Dorian-** _F.N.T by Semisonic._ Because! He needs it!

 **Cullen-** _Fortunate Son by Creedance Clearwater Revival._ Cause when is Cullen ever Fortunate.

 **Josephine-** _She's a Rainbow by the Rolling Stones._ Because she is.

 **Cassandra-** _Victoria by The Kinks_


End file.
